Merry Little Christmas
by Lilou0803
Summary: Quelques mois plus tôt...


Third Star ne m'appartient pas, et je ne remercierai jamais assez Hattie Dalton et Vaughan Sivell, ainsi que tous les merveilleux acteurs de ce film pour avoir mis au monde cette merveille.

* * *

><p><strong>LITTLE MERRY CHRISTMAS<strong>

**...**

James s'immobilisa sur le seuil, et s'appuya plus lourdement sur sa canne en levant la tête vers le ciel, pour offrir son visage aux quelques flocons qui virevoltaient encore dans l'air. Depuis deux jours, il regardait la neige tomber au travers de la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital, en espérant qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant sa sortie. Le ciel l'avait écouté, et il savourait avec délice la piqure du froid sur sa peau. Il se sentait étrangement détaché, il aurait pensé que le choc de la nouvelle l'aurait anéanti, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas, peut-être lui fallait-il le temps de digérer tout ça ? Depuis deux ans, il marchait sur un chemin qu'il n'avait pas choisi, uniquement guidé par l'espoir. Un espoir insensé, cet espoir qui s'enracine au plus profond du cœur et de l'âme des humains, ce rejet de l'inexorable, que l'esprit connait mais ne veut pas admettre. Mais aujourd'hui, le couperet était tombé, décapitant l'avenir et tuant net l'espoir, et malgré tout, tout ce qui lui importait dans l'immédiat, c'était la sensation des flocons de neige sur son visage.

Les mots… deux ans auparavant, les mêmes personnes qui venaient de lui asséner la nouvelle (Joyeux Noël !), lui avaient affirmé qu'il ne devait pas désespérer, qu'il était jeune, qu'il avait une bonne constitution, et qu'il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il s'en sorte… _« la chimio fait des miracles, de nos jours, les cancers ne sont plus »_… les mots… Et aujourd'hui, d'autres mots : _« six mois, peut-être un peu plus, mais dans tous les cas, moins d'un an »_… les mots… Les mots avaient-ils encore un sens ?

La neige, le froid… Ça, ça avait un sens.  
>Une main se glissa dans la sienne, et il referma ses doigts sur ceux de sa sœur. Il n'y avait jamais eu besoin de mots entre eux…. Ça, ça avait un sens.<p>

La voiture s'était immobilisée devant eux.

Les mâchoires serrées et les yeux fixés sur la route transformée en patinoire, Davy s'était muré dans un silence incrédule, il se concentrait sur sa conduite, cela l'aidait à ne pas trop penser. Jusqu'au bout, il avait espéré, cru à on ne sait quel miracle. Pourtant, c'était lui qui s'occupait de James depuis qu'il lui fallait une assistance quasi permanente, il avait bien qu'après le court répit qui avait suivi sa première chimio, son état n'avait cessé de se détériorer. Lentement, mais inexorablement. De temps en temps, il jetait un bref coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, James contemplait le paysage enneigé, et il… souriait ! Comment pouvait-on sourire en venant d'apprendre une telle nouvelle?

—Ca servirait à quoi ? James n'avait même pas tourné la tête.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

—Ca servirait à quoi de pleurer, de compter les jours en gémissant… Je veux dire… le temps qu'il me reste, je veux le vivre normalement. Tout le monde peut mourir à n'importe quel moment, personne n'y pense, mais tu peux partir avant moi, il suffirait que tu dérapes sur le verglas et que tu nous plantes. Je suis à l'arrière, de nous trois, je suis celui qui a le plus de chances de s'en sortir…

—Ca n'a rien à voir !

—Mais si, ça a tout à voir au contraire. Je connais la date, où à peu près, mais c'est la seule différence. Ok, je partirai un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais on doit tous y passer un jour, non ?

—Putain, James, j'arrive pas à comprendre que tu puisses en parler normalement. Tu devrais… tu devrais être en colère, tu devrais te révolter, crier, pleurer, je ne sais pas !

—Ben oui, peut-être que je devrais, peut-être que ça viendra, mais pour le moment, non ! Je ne comprends pas bien moi-même, mais c'est comme ça… Et je compte sur vous deux pour ne rien dire aux parents avant les fêtes, je ne vais pas mourir demain, et c'est Noël, mon dernier Noël. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit gâché par des têtes d'enterrement, je veux votre promesse !

Ils avaient promis.

Ils avaient eu le temps de se composer un visage pendant le reste du voyage, mais l'épreuve n'en avait pas été moins difficile, lorsque les filles s'étaient précipitées pour les accueillir, joyeuses et pressées de les entraîner à l'intérieur pour leur montrer la surprise qu'elles avaient préparée pour leur retour.  
>Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'oncle James passait quelques jours à l'hôpital. Depuis que maman et Davy étaient partis pour aller le chercher, les laissant avec papa chez papy et mamie où tout le monde devait passer Noël, tous les cinq n'avaient pas chômé !<p>

Après l'avoir serré contre lui, son père sortait son sac de la voiture pendant que Mike lui serrait chaleureusement la main, sa mère était restée sur le seuil, ne pouvant faire un pas de plus. Malgré leurs efforts, dès le premier regard, elle avait compris, et avait été obligée de s'agripper au montant de la porte lorsqu'elle avait senti ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Chloé s'était précipitée pour la soutenir, mais elle s'était déjà reprise et avait plaqué sur son visage un sourire crispé, Chloé savait qu'elle ne pleurerait pas, pas devant eux. Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait le cœur brisé et que cette journée marquerait le début d'une agonie silencieuse qui la détruirait de l'intérieur.

Les filles étaient vraiment surexcitées, sans s'apercevoir du trouble général, elles les avaient entraînés vers le salon éclairé seulement par le grand qui feu flambait dans la cheminée. L'éclat des flammes révélait par moments des scintillements fugaces, jaillissant de l'ombre comme des étincelles.  
>La lumière se fit tout à coup, révélant une féérie de guirlandes et de décorations de Noël régnant sur un immense sapin disposé dans un angle de la pièce. Mais ce qui fit briller les yeux de James, amenant un sourire de vrai bonheur sur son visage, était le plafond, tapissé de guirlandes bleu nuit, où étaient suspendues des dizaines et des dizaines d'étoiles de toutes les tailles, découpées dans du carton et recouvertes de papier aluminium par les petites mains des deux elfes de la maison. C'était elles qui en avaient eu l'idée. Depuis des semaines, elles confectionnaient en grand secret les astres qu'elles voulaient offrir à oncle James qui aimait tellement regarder les étoiles, et dont le sourire était si triste depuis quelques temps ! Un sourire qui n'était plus triste du tout, maintenant, malgré les deux larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Un sourire si plein de lumière, que l'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup, et que la pièce sembla soudain se réchauffer de plusieurs degrés. Les rires résonnèrent clairs et joyeux, tard dans la nuit.<br>Ce soir-là, le désespoir hésita, et fit un pas en arrière.

**FIN**

**_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_**

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on,_

_Our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Make the Yule-tide gay,_

_From now on,_

_Our troubles will be miles away._

_Here we are as in olden days,_

_Happy golden days of yore._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the Fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_


End file.
